Omar did 36 fewer sit-ups than Nadia in the morning. Omar did 53 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Nadia do?
Explanation: Omar did 53 sit-ups, and Nadia did 36 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 36$ sit-ups. She did $53 + 36 = 89$ sit-ups.